The present invention relates to an image processing device, in particular, an image processing device capable of storing and managing image data.
An image processing device reads an image from an image input device, and process the image. In general, a user inputs read image information or a file name of electric data such as a setting set for reading an image through a keyboard. Alternatively, a serial number is assigned. Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 05-12341 has disclosed a method in which a text specifying date or time is input.
When a serial number or a text specifying date or time is input as a file name of electric data, it may be difficult for a user to remember an purpose of the electric data with the file name afterward. When the user inputs the file name, it is necessary to input a text upon storing read image information, thereby causing troublesome.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing device, in which it is possible to assign a name to electric data to be stored for easily identifying the content thereof afterward without causing troublesome to a user.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.